Patience is a Virtue
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: throws away watches Time has NO meaning to me! And apperently, so does updateing! But I have now!....Because you ppl asked for it! The sequal to 'Patience.'...Anzu awakes in the hospital and now must come to terms with what has happened.
1. Was it a dream?

Disclaimer: Do I own YGO? Ummmm...DUH! NO!!  
  
Chibi: AGH! About time I got this up! OK, here's the deal'eo.this is the sequel to 'Patience' and in the first story Yugi and Yami shared the same body. In this..they don't! Why? Cause it's easier for me!! That's why! It shouldn't really bother anyone, if it does.gomen! It took me long enough just to come up with this! It would be even longer of a wait if I tried to make Yami and Yugi share a body! I do suggest that ya read 'Patience' first, but I don't know if it's necessary or not. Up to you! And as always, please review! Reviews float my boat!  
  
****************************************  
  
The room was plain, boring in its ordinarity (is that even a word???). A rhythmic beeping sounded throughout and added to the sheer dullness that bled from this white-walled room. Fortunately, for the only occupant of this room, consciousness had yet to come, denying her the chance to give her own thought to her surroundings. Not that she would anyways. There would be much more important issues that would bombard her thoughts when she wakes.  
  
And as sure as the sun rises as the moon falls, the sleeping patient had finally awaken to her drool hospital surroundings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu moaned as she tried to sit up and open her eyes. Two actions which she soon regretted as the headache she didn't even know she had pounded with even more force causing her to fall back in her bed.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought as she barely opened her eyes. 'A hospital room?! What am I doing here?' her thoughts continued as she closed her eyes again and tried to remember anything that would answer her questions.  
  
Realization finally dawned upon her as she remembered what had taken place in a dark alley.  
  
... Anzu spun around and saw a shaggy looking man standing not even five feet behind her. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she took a step away from the man.  
  
"Oh no,no,no,no. Don't walk away from me. I got somethin' I wanna show ya."...  
  
Anzu shuddered as she remembered the fear she felt and then what happened next.  
  
...She tried to mad dash around the man, but he grabbed her.  
  
"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Anzu screamed as she thrashed about trying to escape.  
  
"Stop that you bitch!" The shaggy man smacked her across her face and cut her lip. Blood trickled down as she winced from the pain.  
  
'What's gonna happen to me? What are they gonna do? I need to get away. I need help'  
  
"NO! HELP!" Anzu began to scream, but was then thrown against the wall. Just before she completely blacked out, she let out a silent pray. 'Please help me.......Yami.' Then everything went dark....  
  
"Yami," Anzu repeated aloud as she thought back to her silent plea for help. She let out a deep sigh as she lay on her crisp hospital bed.  
  
"Did he come?!" Anzu pondered this as it seemed too much like a dream to be true. She had always had feelings for Yami, but recently those emotions have begun to grow. And now, to know that Yami had saved her and that he..."Oh...my..god.."  
  
Anzu slowly brought her hand up to lips and thought back to how that stormy night ended.  
  
...."Let her go!" Came a strong voice...  
  
"That's right, he rescued me from my attackers, Stan and Jay. And then.."  
  
....They both stared at each other for awhile and then Yami did what he thought he could never do. He had been so patient before and never let into his want, but now was finally the time. Slowly, very slowly as if to ask for permission, he leaned down towards Anzu's face. They both closed their eyes and met in a sweet kiss....  
  
Anzu gasped as she finished her thought. "Did he really kiss me?"  
  
The confused girl lay in her bed, eyes shut and lost in thought. So much so that she didn't even realize that the door to her room had opened.  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
'I know that voice.' She thought as she slowly opened her eyes, "Yugi? Is that you?"  
  
"Hey guys! She's awake!!"  
  
Instantly the lights to her room were turned on blinding her and a multitude of voices echoed throughout. After her eyes adjusted she looked around her to see all her friends gathered around her bed.  
  
"Hi guys" Anzu said as she tried to sit up again only to produce the same moan as early as her head began to pound.  
  
"You shouldn't be trying to sit up Anzu. The doctor says you need your rest," Yugi informed her as he helped her lay back down.  
  
"I'm feeling better guys. Really!" Anzu said after she managed to prop herself up on her pillow to get a better look at everyone.  
  
Almost everybody was there. Yugi, Jou, Honda, Mai, and Ryou, but where was Yami?  
  
"Well, as true as that may be," Ryou started, "you still shouldn't overwork yourself. Your doctor has informed us that you get to leave tonight. The injuries you sustained weren't that serious fortunately"  
  
"Yeah, were all headin' out anyways. We just wanted to see ya before we left and say hey." Joey finished.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Anzu said, "Well, I guess I'll see all of you later then."  
  
"Sure will!" Mai said as she headed towards the door. "We can go to the mall as soon as you feel up to it. Later!"  
  
Mai's exit began a chain reaction which soon left the room virtually empty. As Mai left, Jou soon found himself following her trail, Honda took off running after Jou, Ryou followed Honda muttering something in the lines of 'they need a baby-sitter' and now Yugi was just about to leave when Anzu called out to him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah Anzu? What is it?"  
  
Anzu stumbled for the right words and felt a blush creep across her face. "Ummm, where's Yami at?"  
  
"Oh, well he was the one that brought you here last night. He said that you passed out and he was worried that you might have been seriously injured. It was a good thing to. The doctor said that you might have been in some serious harm had you not be brought in. And when the rest of us came here this morning he said he had some errands to run. I'm sorry he's not here."  
  
"Oh, don't be. After all, why should you be? It's not like it's a big deal or anything."  
  
Yugi looked at Anzu with a certain all-knowing look to his features, but as fast as it appeared he went back to his normal innocent face. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Yugi had just made it to the doorway when he turned around, "Oh Anzu, do you want me to pick you up later tonight to take you home?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I know you have to work at the game shop tonight. I'll just catch a cab."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it's not bothering me to help out a friend."  
  
Anzu smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure. You go on. I'm just gonna rest now before I leave. I'll talk to ya later then."  
  
"Ok, bye Anzu"  
  
After Yugi left Anzu fell fast asleep and before she knew it night had arrived and she got herself ready to leave. She quickly changed into the spare outfit that Mai had brought over for her. A pair flare jeans and a blue, midriff top and made her way out of the hospital.  
  
Once outside she found herself trying her best to get a cab, but to no avail.  
  
"Stupid people!!!" Anzu shouted at the top of her lungs as yet another cab drove past without stopping. She glared as one last cab drove by and yelled out to the driver, "Forget you! I'm walking!!!!"  
  
She took off walking and soon found herself at the entrance to the city park. She always loved to walk there. For some reason it always calmed her down. It was beginning to get dark now, but against her better judgments she decided to take a slight detour.  
  
Anzu took a deep breath in, "Wow!" She said as she did a little spin, proving that she was starting to feel better, and then continued on her path, "The night air smells great! I'm glad I decided to walk in here. What a great stress reliever."  
  
Unfortunately, Anzu's thought made her oblivious to the footsteps that slowly approached. The figure stopped and watched as Anzu did her little dancer's spin. A small smile crept across face of this observer as he watched and waited.  
  
***************************  
  
Chibi: Yay! First chapter done! I don't know where this story is really going. I have a slight idea, but it's pretty much all random thoughts as I'm typing ^_^ So if it sucked majorly, that would be why! Ok, go ahead and please review! Ja ne! 


	2. Fireflies

Disclamer: I did own YGO....once....but I was a bad girl and they took it away ^_~ Darn!  
  
Chibi: Well, here's the second chapter. But I'm quite upset! I had many people request for this sequal and now I only got 3 reviews for the first chapter! So, unless I get at least 5 new reviews, chapter 3 ain't gonna come!!! Gomen ^_^ I'm a grubby little thang, ain't I!!! Well, I know things kinda moved along pretty fast in 'Patience,' so I'm gonna try to slow down things a bit in this fic. So here's your mellowed out, fluff-filled, chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu continued to walk down the path she started, happily humming to herself. Nothing could disturb her....or so she thought.  
  
As she turned a dark corner a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Fear struck hard and Anzu found herself frozen in place. She subconsciously thought back to her previous attack. 'Oh no,' Anzu thought, 'please not again...'  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"Yami?!"  
  
Anzu spun around to find Yami looking at her with a somewhat worried expression.  
  
"Are you ok? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"O-oh, yeah, I...I'm fine," she stuttered. "I just got released from the hospital and decided to go for a walk. That's all," she briefly looked about and then up to him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I always go for walks here. It helps me to think." Yami paused as he seemed to be temporarily lost in thought. "Anzu?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't go and visit you at the hospital. I was..well, a little preoccupied."  
  
"That's ok," Anzu spoke hesitantly. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but was afraid. 'What if he doesn't want to talk about it? What if he doesn't like me? What if he actually didn't kiss me and I was just delusional? What if..' The 'what ifs' continued to swarm throughout her mind. She just started blankly at the ground till Yami spoke up.  
  
"Anzu," she looked up at him, "Would you mind if I continued my walk with you?"  
  
She smiled over to him, "No, I'd really like that."  
  
Yami walked over to her side and then held out his arm for her to take. She looked at Yami then quickly turned her head as she fought to hold back the blush that was rapidly working itself across her face.  
  
They continued like this for sometime until they both decided to take a break on a nearby bench. There was a street lamp nearby that offered little light, but it was enough for them. Fireflies flickered about like stars on Earth. Anzu thought about vainly attempting to count all of them as she sat down with Yami. She softly giggled as she did this and earned an odd expression from him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Oh come on! You've got me curious. What is it?"  
  
"It's just a silly little thing I used to do as a kid," she looked over at the fireflies. "My mom used to tell me that each firefly was a wish that somebody had made and each wish was trying to make it to the heavens so they could come true. One day I had asked my mom how many wishes were made each night and she told me to try and count all the fireflies. I looked about and sighed out-loud as saw the massive number of fireflies there were and wished that I knew the exact number. My mom then turned to me and said 'there's one more to add on, now keep on counting.'"  
  
"So did you ever count all of them?" Yami said as he smiled at Anzu.  
  
"Of course not! But I tried to for as long as I can remember. I eventually grew out of the habit of attempting to count them every night. But every now and then, when I look out at the night and see the fireflies," she stopped as she reached out, gently grabbed a firefly and let it crawl along her hand, "I start to count." The firefly on her hand opened its wings and flew away. "There's one.."  
  
Yami watched Anzu intently as she followed the flight the firefly on her hand had taken. He took a deep breath, looked to his right and then pointed. "There's two."  
  
Anzu turned towards Yami with an amused expression on her face. She smiled and then looked at another firefly, "And three."  
  
They both looked at eachother and smiled. The counting continued like this for sometime. Eventually around the 80th firefly Anzu rested her head on Yami's shoulder. Yami's smile went unnoticed by Anzu as she continued to count.  
  
Sleep quickly took over Anzu, yet Yami was more then willing to let her rest on his shoulder. Still, it was getting late and he knew Anzu should get some real rest in her own bed. He reached over with his right arm and was just about to wake her when something caught his attention.  
  
The Eye of Horus on his forehead began to glow brightly as he scanned his surroundings trying not to look suspicious. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Echoed laughter could be heard within the distance and quickly approaching them.  
  
Yami's immediate concern was for Anzu. Trying not to make to much noise, he gently woke her.  
  
"Hummmm? Oh, I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said groggily.  
  
"Shhhhh." Yami whispered as he helped her stand up and quickly walk down the path.  
  
"What's the matter?" Anzu softly asked as she watched Yami's eyes dart about looking at everything.  
  
"Hopefully nothing. Just keep up with me."  
  
Anzu jumped a bit as she now heard a burst of laughter coming from behind them. Her heart speed up as she quickened her pace and grabbed onto Yami's arm. He took a quick glance at her and cursed himself for not taking her home when he first ran into her.  
  
The two continued their fast paced speed to get out of the park until they reached the dark turn that Yami first meet up with Anzu at. Needless to say, she was quite intimidated to go by it again. But with Yami at her side she continued on the path.  
  
They had just made it through the turn, but were still in the dark when the Eye began to glow fiercely with more warning. Yami grabbed Anzu and jumped to the ground, shielding her with his body.  
  
Not even a split second later, the horrifying sound of a gun blast echoed throughout. Anzu screamed as the deafening sound shot past were she and Yami were previously standing at.  
  
"Damn'it! I missed!" the unknown assailant cursed from the distance.  
  
Yami straightened up and knelled next to Anzu, still trying to protect her if need be necessary. "Who's there?" His voice commanded with immense strength and courage.  
  
Soon after a vile group of three men emerged from the nearby trees and bushes. One stayed hidden in the shadows as the other two walked forward. The man on the right held a gun in his left hand and had it aimed for Yami. The other man continued to laugh insanely as he flipped a dagger in his right hand.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" The man hidden in the shadows called out. "Cause I remember you. And guess what boy..."  
  
The man stalked forward and came to a halt after Anzu stood up and gasped with fear as Yami protectively stood infront of her.  
  
"I've got a game for you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Ohhhhhh.....Who can it be??? Dum-dum-duuuuuuumm!!!*dramatic reverb*.... *sigh* Ok, so if ya read 'Patience' ya basicly already know who it is. So, it's not that big of a cliffy is it? Don't forget! I want (aka: am begging on hands and knees with big puppy dog eyes) at least 5 new reviews before I put up the next chapter. So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne! 


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I may not own YGO....but I do own a copy of the original Japanese soundtrack to the first season!!!!!  
  
Chibi: Yay! I ended up getting 6 reviews for chapter 2! That's ubber- shibby!! But what would be even better is if I got even more for this chapter!!! *hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge* ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu gasped as she grabbed hold of Yami's jacket. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'It's him. He's back.' She buried her head in Yami's back and whispered, "It's Stan."  
  
Her actions did not go unnoticed by Yami as he continued to glare at the newly reunited attacker. He let out a low growl as he as he sized up the other two accompanying him.  
  
"I see you've noticed my new friends!" Stan laughed as he looked to his left and right to where his new 'friends' were. "They're much more loyal than that treacherous Jay was. Stronger too. Wouldn't you boys agree!"  
  
The guy on his right with the gun laughed and spoke up, "Damn straight!" he spun the gun in his hand to show off his expert gunman-ship. "Isn't that right Kyou!"  
  
"Sure is Shigure," Kyou said as he flipped his knife in the air and caught the blade between his fingers. "But tell us Jay, why is it that you made us come out here in the first place?" He looked over to Anzu and let a wicked smile creep across his face. "Not that I mind," he laughed, "That girl there is enough of an incentive for me!"  
  
Yami glared at the man as he gently pushed Anzu farther behind him for protection. "Tell me!" Yami's eyes moved to Jay, "Why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
"I told you!" Jay said as his smile continued to grow. "I wanna play a game with ya! And that little bitch behind ya's gonna be the prize!!"  
  
"Never!" Yami barked as he took a step back trying to remove Anzu and himself from their current situation. "I will never let Anzu be used as a pawn!"  
  
"You don't have a choice. Get him!!"  
  
With lightening quick speed, Kyou and Shigure ran around and encircled Yami and Anzu. The three attackers moved like a pack of hyenas circling their prey, laughing from the sick high they got from inducing fear.  
  
Yami moved Anzu to his front and wrapped his arms around her. Her face was pressed against his chest as she tilted her head to the side and looked out into the night, watching as the three men moved closer and closer.  
  
"Now," Stan said as he stopped circling and stared straight at Yami. "As I said before, you don't have a choice. You either play a game with me...or you both die." He spoke in a low-teasing tone that angered Yami even more.  
  
"But not before we have our fun with the girl!" Kyou said as he lingered to Anzu's right and laughed as she shuddered with fear. Yami turned around so as to move Anzu out of his sights.  
  
The proclaimed King of Games looked around and measured up the situation. There were very few options to be made. He might be able to make a run for it, but that would put Anzu at risk, even more than what she already is. 'It appears that there is only one choice for me to make,' Yami thought as he looked down at Anzu. 'But I will have to make a change so that I have the upper hand.'  
  
"Alright Stan, I'll play a game with you" Yami said as he looked at his opponent, "but I will choose the game!"  
  
Stan threw his head back as he laughed out loud. 'Like it matters!' Stan thought to himself. 'Whatever the outcome, I still have Kyou and Shigure who will kill this bastard once I say to!'  
  
"Deal!" the leader of the group shouted as he stepped closer to Yami. Yami slowly stepped back at the attackers approach. "Now!" Stan shouted as Shigure and Kyou pried Anzu from Yami's arms causing a frantic struggle between the three. Anzu screamed as Shigure pressed her against him and then held his hand over her mouth.  
  
Yami fought valiantly to free Anzu from their grasps, but Kyou knocked him to the ground and pressed his knife against Yami's throat. The two remained as still as statues waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
"Get off him!" Stan yelled as he approached the two on the ground. "He won't try anything. Not as long as we have the girl." He glanced at Anzu as Shigure held the gun in his hand that also covered her mouth.  
  
Kyou growled as he stood up and in the process pushed Yami hard into the ground. "I don't see why we just don't kill him now!"  
  
"They say," Stan said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "that revenge is sweet. And I plan on savoring it as much as possible. This jack- ass here will regret the day he ran into me!"  
  
"We had a deal!" Yami shouted as he stood up. "I get to choose the game!"  
  
"And you do." Stan said Kyou moved behind him.  
  
"Then let Anzu go!"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not part of the deal," he laughed. "She's still gonna be the prize. And believe me..she will belong to me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: And we've accomplished absolutely nothing!!! The game has still yet to be played! And what is the game gonna be?...I still don't know!!! But don't worry ^_^ I'll think of something good! Ja ne minnna-san!! 


	4. Game Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Chibi: Don't have much to say...just read!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The cool night air blew gently across his face as he stood next to the still water turned velvet by the dark night sky. His face reflected back at him and surprised himself by how calm he looked. Inside he felt like he was being torn apart. Stress and fear building up to an unbearable level.  
  
Yami waited by the edge of the lake for Jay and his two slackies, who were holding Anzu, to catch up. As part of the deal to win back Anzu, he got to choose the game. A game he hoped that his opponent couldn't win.  
  
A protective growl escaped Yami's mouth as he watched Kyou and Shigere tie Anzu up to a tree. Her hands had been tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. His heart almost shattered as he saw her tear-stained cheeks. A whimper escaped her mouth as Shigere pulled tightly on the ropes around her and wrapped them around the tree.  
  
Yami snapped at this and lounged at them for hurting his Anzu. Unfortunately he didn't get far as Kyou and Stan blocked his way. Kyou waved his knife threateningly in Yami's face and Stan currently had possession of Shigere's gun and was ready to fire if given the reason to.  
  
Degrudingly Yami backed down. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, for Anzu's sake.  
  
"It's time to play our game Stan."  
  
"About time! So tell us, why did you bring us all the way out to the lake?"  
  
"It's part of our game.  
  
"Don't tell me we're skipping rocks!" Stan and his friends burst out laughing.  
  
Yami glared at him and started to walk away, "Follow me."  
  
Yami moved over to a rather small boardwalk. It went about a third of the way into the lake, well into the deep end. The rickety, old boardwalk was barely wide enough for one person to walk on it, at most it was 3ft in width, and would usually be used by only one person at a time.  
  
Yami had come out here before on his walks and enjoyed the scenery from the end of the boardwalk. But tonight, it would be used for anything but enjoyment.  
  
Stan had followed Yami to the start of the boardwalk, but stopped as Yami turned around and faced him. He watched as his spiky-haired opponent's gaze moved down to his right. Stan's eyes followed and saw a massive pile of rocks, some small and others big, laid neatly to the side.  
  
"What's with the rocks?"  
  
"They're left over from a sculpture that was built a couple of yards away. I don't think anyone will mind if we borrow some." Yami smirked as he saw the confused look on Stan's face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stan asked.  
  
"Here's our game. You and I will both stuff our pockets with these rocks and even use some of the rope you have to tie some around our waists. Next, we'll head out to the end of the boardwalk. At the very end there are two posts sticking out from the water. They're part of the natural construction of the boardwalk, but instead of reaching the bottom of the lake, the wooden posts only go halfway down. At that point the ends are attached to buoys, which keep the boardwalk afloat. This causes the end of the boardwalk to be rather unsturdy. Believe me, I know."  
  
"So?!" Stan shouted. "Do you think I'll fall off the boardwalk just because it's a little wobbly? You are an ass!"  
  
Yami lowered his eyelids a bit as he spoke, "That's not all." He took a quick glance at Anzu. "We'll go out to the end and each of us will balance on a post. Also, while we're standing on the posts we will take turns trying to make the other fall."  
  
"How?"  
  
Yami laughed at this, "How else? We'll push. I figured you would already know how to push someone, seeing as how you probably spent most of your life pushing people around."  
  
Stan's eyes became dangerously narrow after that comment. "Whatever!" he spat out as he walked over to the rock pile.  
  
Yami followed and the two men began to stuff their pockets with rocks and then tied some rather large ones around their waists. When they had finished they both began to move to the board walk, but Yami turned around and stopped him.  
  
"What's the hold up?" Stan snarled as Yami faced him.  
  
"Before we do anything, you must promise me that Shigere and Kyou will leave Anzu alone and leave if I win."  
  
"Keh!" the unarticulate noise came from Stan as he looked to his friends. "Fine, whatever. Hey guys!," the two looked up, "If by some chance this boy manages to win, leave the girl alone." The two nodded as Stan turned around and waited for Yami to walk out infront of him. His confidence on the outcome of this game remained strong seeing as how he already came to the conclusion that he'll win by 'any' means necessary, but just in case...when Yami wasn't looking, he turned around and nodded to his friends. The signal was vague, but Shigere and Kyou knew what it meant. Whatever the outcome of this game, neither Yami nor Anzu will be leaving alive.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Yay!! Almost game time!!!! Ummm, if anyone doesn't quite understand the game, then just ask and I'll try to explain better in the next chapter. I tried to explain it as best as I could, but I won't really know how clearly it is written until I get reviews. So help me and review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	5. Game Start!

Chibi: Ok, here's the deal for those who I managed to confuse, which believe me, happens more than you'd believe! ^_^ Yami and Stan are basically playing a balancing game. If you can imagine standing on a post that's barely big enough for both feet over a body of water, you essentially have the concept. There's only two tricks to this game. The first is that the players get to take turns pushing each other to try and knock their opponent off. The second is that both players have many heavy rocks shoved in their pockets and tied around them...why did they do this? Well, to tell you would be giving away a big part of the fic ^_^ So, I hope this helped to clarify everything up at least a little bit. Enjoy!  
  
Also, this chapter is a little on the darker side. I try to keep Yami's character much like the manga, so he's less inhibited by his emotions. AKA, there is a death in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly, as if walking down the green mile, Yami and Stan made their way to the end of the boardwalk. In one swift move, Yami jumped up onto his post and spun around, testing his balance. Stan followed Yami's actions, but in a less professional way and stumbled onto his post.  
  
The unsteady rocking of the boardwalk shocked both of them. Because the end of the boardwalk was held afloat by buoys, instead of reaching to the bottom of the lake, it felt as if they were balancing on a ball.  
  
Once both were up, Yami stared at Stan as he fumbled to keep his balance. Irritated by his clumsiness and frustration of the whole situation, Stan glared at Yami and shouted.  
  
"All-right already!!! Let's start this damn game!!!"  
  
"As you wish. You may have the first move. Game start!!"  
  
Stan smirked as he reached the short distance over to Yami. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize just how far away Yami really was. The boardwalk tilted in the direction that Stan leaned into and after a near fall, he quickly caught his balance and looked at Yami only to find him smirking back. With his temper quickly rising, Stan judged the distance between the two of them and was able to reach over, more carefully this time, and gave Yami a small push.  
  
'Humm,' Yami thought to himself, 'He's testing his boundaries. Instead of pushing with all of his might on the first try, he gave only a small push to test the distance between us. Maybe he has learned some patience from the last time we encountered each other.'  
  
"My turn." Yami stated as he quickly reached over, giving caution to the unsteady 'floor,' and also gave a small push to test his boundaries.  
  
Yami watched amusedly as Stan wobbled back and forth trying to keep his balance. Stan gasped as he felt himself falling backwards. It was more difficult than he thought to pull himself back up when there were heavy rock weighing him down. After regaining his balance Stan came to the decision to get this over with ASAP.  
  
"My turn" Without hesitation, and fueled with frustration, Stan shoved Yami with much more force than his first try.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as the scene played out before them. Yami had tried to buckle down for the push, but wasn't prepared for as much force as he felt. Instinct wanted him to lean forward to keep from falling, yet logic kept him from doing that. Instead, he bent at the knees with cat- like grace and waited till he, and the boardwalk, balanced out. Slowly, he stood back up with a shocked look upon his face. He wasn't expecting Stan to use that much force.  
  
'I suppose,' Yami thought, 'he hasn't gained as much patience as I thought. This will definitely shift the game in my favor. Now I just have to find away to use this against him.'  
  
Stan stood proudly with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew he almost pushed Yami off. Now all he had to do was push Yami with just a little more force on his next turn, that is, if he manages to stay on after Yami's turn.  
  
Without warning, Stan was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Yami reached over and pushed him.  
  
'Huh?' Stan thought, 'What was that? I barely felt that push!' He smirked as Yami's arm returned to his side. 'This game is as good as mine!'  
  
Yami mentally smiled. 'That should do it. Now I just have to wait for his ego to take over.'  
  
"You'll regret that lame-ass shove boy!"  
  
"Will I?"  
  
"Damn it! You and your cocky attitude! I'm ending this now!"  
  
Once again, the scene before them unfolded in a painstakingly slow motion. Stan's arms pulled back in attempt to push Yami with all his might. During this, Yami noticed that the boardwalk lightly tilted in Stan's direction. With all his might, and as fast as he could, Stan forced his arms in Yami's direction. Finally, Stan's hands impacted with Yami's chest with all his might. Yami once again buckled down, yet couldn't bend his knees. Stan's hands remained on his chest and continued to push him.  
  
'What's he doing?!' Yami frantically thought. 'He's still trying to push me off!'  
  
Stan laughed after he saw Yami's face. 'Clueless bastard! Like I'd just give one wimpy push and..huh?! What's going on?!?!'  
  
Stan's thoughts were quickly averted from Yami as he realized that he was beginning to fall forward. In attempt to continue to shove Yami off, he ended up leaning forward too much. Now, instead of Yami falling off, he was slowly falling into the water. Before he hit the surface, his mind quickly planed out his next moves.  
  
'No problem,' he continued to think, 'I'll fall in and quickly swim back up. By then the brat would probably be beaming with pride and not be paying attention to me. All I'll have to do is yell out to Kyuo and Shigere to attack him and watch. Then, we'll see who's won!'  
  
Like a mad man, Stan laughed as he fell into the water. After his body became completely submerged he brought his feet beneath him to kick to the surface. There was only one problem. Try as he might, he couldn't swim back up. His body kept sinking.  
  
'What the Hell?!?!' Bubbles escaped his mouth as he let out silenced cry of shock. Suddenly, it hit him. 'The rocks!' he thought as he looked down to his weighed down pockets. Stan tried to empty his pockets, 'The rocks are weighing me down!,' but this was only making his situation worse. As he sinked deeper, further away from the surface, what little light the moon provided grew dimmer.  
  
Indeed, the heavy rocks were pulling Stan down into the dark abyss. During the dead of night, the once crystal clear lake transformed into the foreboding darkness that nightmares are made from.  
  
Stan looked beneath him into the consuming darkness, his eyes widening in horror. The truth of the situation dawned upon him and felt like a thousand knives stabbing into his chest. As the last of his air escaped his burning lungs, he let out a blood-curdling scream that bubbled to the surface  
  
Yami watched with an emotionless face as the last of the bubbles popped on the surface. 'Your evil has now left this world.' He thought as he slowly turned around.  
  
"Stop right there!!"  
  
The shout brought Yami out of his thoughts as he looked at the scene before him. Kyuo and Shigere had now untied Anzu and held her between them. In one swift movement, Kyuo grabbed Anzu and held her to his chest and placed his knife at her throat.  
  
"Did'ya think we were just gonna sit back and watch after ya kill our boss?" Shigere laughed. "Think again."  
  
"Let her go." Yami said quietly, yet sternly.  
  
Anzu's eyes remained glued on Yami. She had watched the 'game' with dazed eyes. This whole night has been one big blur to her. First leaving the hospital, then running into Yami and spending time with him, and now being attacked, yet again, by the same person who attacked her before. This had to be some kind of nightmare. Anzu was close to convincing herself that if she were to close her eyes, she'd open them and be in her room. But she couldn't. She knew this was real, that she and Yami were in serious danger. 'Oh god,' she thought as she felt the tears she didn't even know she was crying slide down her face. 'Just let this end. Why don't these guys just leave us alone?'  
  
Yami's heart broke in half as he saw Anzu's tears. "I'm giving you one last chance. Leave now and I will not have to harm you."  
  
The two attackers laughed at this. "Really now? You? Harm us?" Kyuo said as he pulled Anzu closer to him. "I think it's more likely that we'll harm you. Like this!" Kyuo lifted up Anzu's neck and exposed his throat. He repositioned his knife at one side of her throat and prepared to slice it open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: OMG! I finally got this chapter posted! I know this took a while, but I've been very busy! Really-really-REALLY busy! I was gonna post this yesterday, but I ended up going home for the day to help my sister move into her new apartment. Well, as always, please review and I'll try to post sooner next time. Ja ne minna! 


	6. Kyuo and Shigure: Torn by Lust

Chibi: *bows repeatedly* I am SOOOOOO sorry!!!!! Honestly! I've been unbelievably busy and have also been having computer troubles. Also, finals start next week and I'm a little stress about that, but regardless, here I am with the next chapter!! I hope all of you are still interested in this story!! I think I might be wrapping this up soon, but then again, who knows! I said the same thing about my 'Birthday Tears' fic and it ended up going up much longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, never have, never will ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyuo's hand pressed the knife hard against Anzu's neck. The sharp blade began to break the skin allowing a trickle of scarlet-colored blood to run down her throat.  
  
A sharp pain seared through Anzu's body as she winced and held back a scream, but had no control as her mouth opened wordlessly and her hands fisted so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
A low-deep, almost primal, growl escaped Yami's mouth, resonating deep within his chest. His outburst had halted Kyuo's actions, stopping him in his place. It was as if they were all frozen still by some unseen, unfelt, blistering-cold arctic wind.  
  
Not a movement had been made for what seemed to be forever. Kyuo finally shattered the stillness by cracking an evil grin at Yami.  
  
"I don't think you've yet to realize who's in charge." His smile grew as he moved his face to Anzu's neck, "Ain't that right girly?" he mocked at her as he leaned down and licked the blood dripping from her small wound.  
  
This action forced Anzu to let out an involuntary shudder. She wanted to scream, to run, to fight, but couldn't. She was frozen by fear.  
  
"I'm in charge. I hold all the cards (no pun intended ^_^). I have the girl, the weapons, and I out number you!" He motioned his head to Shigure who laughed and pointed his gun at Yami.  
  
The situation seemed perilous indeed. Here Yami stood with two men infront of him. Both of who's actions threatened him greatly. The one held a gun at him, while the other tediously taunted the life of the one he loves.  
  
'Anzu.'  
  
The name echoed throughout his mind. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness surged throughout his body as he looked at her. He has to protect her. No matter what, he must remove her from this danger and eliminate his new enemies.  
  
'But how?'  
  
As Yami thought this, the silence of the night was continuously littered with the non-stop arguing of Kyuo and Shigure.  
  
Shigure moved closer to Kyuo and made a grab for Anzu. This action pissed off Kyuo beyond all means possible.  
  
"Back off! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Come on Kyuo! You've been hogging the broad the whole time. Let me have some fun!"  
  
"Fuck off! She's mine first!"  
  
This bickering continued for sometime. It was almost as if they had forgotten that Yami was there. If the situation weren't so serious, Yami may have sweat-dropped at their comical, yet childish arguing. Instead he grew more irritated as he watched their filthy hands grab for Anzu.  
  
'Wait...That's it!!' Yami's eyes widened as he thought of the idea.  
  
Making precise movements, Yami moved as close as he could without being noticed. He was no more that 7feet (little more than 2yards) away from the two when he stopped.  
  
"Stop this now and release Anzu!"  
  
Kyuo yet again laughed at Yami and pulled Anzu closer to him. Shigure's eyes widened as this action and moved to counter this by grabbing her arm that was closest to him.  
  
Poor Anzu was being pulled around and tossed about like a rag doll. And this tug-of-war was definitely not benefiting her current state. After being shot at (yet not hit, thankfully), knocked down to the ground, pulled about, tied up to a tree, and most recently cut - being yanked back and forth, added to her exhaustion from the whole night and just being released from the hospital, was taking its toll on her already weakened state.  
  
Yami watched the two men as he noticed Anzu's unsteadiness. If he had to guess, if Kyuo and Shigure weren't holding her up, she'd probably drop to the ground from fatigue. He had to speed this up to get Anzu medical attention as soon as possible.  
  
"Kyuo!" Yami called out. "Why don't you hand Anzu over to Shigure and come and fight me to see who's really in charge!"  
  
"Yeah. Give her to me." Shigure smiled as he looked Anzu up and down.  
  
"Tell ya what. Why don't you go fight him Shig (nickname ^_^ ), while I stay with the girl?"  
  
"I don't think so! And I'm getting sick of this shit!" he pointed his gun at Kyuo, "Now hand over the wench!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get that gun out of my face!"  
  
"No!"  
  
In a rage of anger Kyuo shoved Anzu to the ground and as fast as possible grabbed Shigure's wrist, his hand now only centimeters away from the gun, and thrusted his knife next to his neck. The two were at a stalemate.  
  
As soon as Anzu was out of Kyuo's grip, Yami was by her side, shielding her from any attacks, accidental or not.  
  
Yami looked up at the attackers and tried his best to imitate a tone of voice that was similar to both me.  
  
"She's mine!!" he shouted.  
  
The tension between the new foes snapped and both attacked each other. Kyuo sliced Shigure's throat as Shigure shot Kyuo through the chest. After a momentary pause, both assailants dropped to the ground. Blood seeped out from underneath their bodies. They both were dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Is this considered a happy ending for the chapter ~_~ hummmm *ponders* Anzu's safe, but two men are dead. What a happy thought to linger on ^_^ LOL, I know, that's a little sadistic. Moving on now!.....  
  
Ok, as always, please review!! Take care and catcha later! 


	7. Sirens

Much thanks to Chibi-Suiko for the idea on this chapter! Truth be  
told, I wasn't sure how to start this chapter. Though it does seem  
from the reviews that many of you thought that chapter 6 was the last  
chapter. Sorry if I confused you guys on that.  
  
SHOUT-OUTS!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Suiko: Once again, thanks for the idea! Though I probably didn't  
go into the police aspect as much as you'd like.  
  
Gryphaena: Yes! It is fun to kill off the idiot Ocs!  
  
Aerin: I'll be sure to add much fluff in the next chapter to make it  
more pleasant.  
  
Seguha: It's not over yet!! Keep reading!  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse: It will be a happy ending! And I'm glad ya  
liked the humor. I personally liked that part also!  
  
Kari: I'll try to update as much as possible. ^_^  
  
**Thanks everyone! Keep reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami begrudgingly sat in the stuffy office as people ran about doing  
their work. The Domino City Police Station was differently not one of  
the finer places in town to spend part of the night at. Occasionally  
an officer would approach Yami and ask a few questions as he sat in  
the interrogation room.  
  
All of this bored and annoyed him beyond all means possible. As Yami  
sat and listened to the officers drool on and ask for him to repeat  
all that had happened within the past few hours, he couldn't help but  
laugh to himself, knowing that they had to be questioning his  
innocence in the matter.  
  
'Soon enough,' he thought to himself, 'this will all be cleared up. I  
just wish things would speed up a bit. I need to see Anzu.' Yami  
propped his elbows on the table before him and held his head. 'God! I  
don't even want to think about her present condition after all that's  
happened.' His head dropped more as he thought back to earlier that  
night.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Silence.  
  
That's all there was.  
  
Dark, eerily calm silence.  
  
The gun blast didn't even echo throughout the vast park. The last  
sounds heard were the soft 'thuds' as both Kyuo and Shigure dropped to  
the ground.  
  
After pulling his eyes away from the sight before him, Yami turned to  
look at Anzu. She lay on the ground beside him, eyes wide, as she too  
seemed drawn to the sight before them. Yet Yami could tell she wanted  
to look away. Her red and puffy eyes brimmed with more tears as she  
remained still on the cold ground.  
  
Trying not to startle Anzu, Yami placed himself infront of her,  
blocking her view from the horrific scene. She jumped slightly then  
managed to focus her eyes on Yami. Before she knew what she was doing,  
using the last of her strength, she threw herself at Yami, wrapping  
her arms around his waste and cried into his lap.  
  
Yami knelled before her and slowly stroked her hair as she cried onto  
him. He couldn't help but feel guilty for all that's happened. If he  
had stayed with Anzu while she was in the hospital, none of this would  
have happened. Instead, he became nervous about how she would react  
about the kiss they had shared on that rainy night. Not being able to  
handle what he thought her response would be, he left. He left her and  
she wound up walking the night on her own. Of course she did end up  
running into him, yet if he had been with her there would be no  
question about her being in the park late at night.  
  
So now the two lone figures slumped over each other in the dark night,  
trying to gain some comfort.  
  
Yami slowly stood, bringing Anzu up with him, practically holding her  
in his arms. She still silently cried into his shoulder as he began to  
move towards the park's exit. Yet before he could take a few steps,  
sirens and lights filled the surrounding area. Police cars swarmed  
around them as officers pulled out their guns and aimed at them.  
  
Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Anzu became panicked and screamed out  
loud. Before Yami could stop her, she slumped to the ground and  
continued to scream. Her current state of mind couldn't comprehend all  
that was happening and as far as she knew, this might as well have  
been another attack.  
  
Her actions startled the police even more as one of the surrounding  
officers observed the scene before him. Two men lay dead on the  
ground and not far away a strange man held a crying, screaming, and  
obviously injured girl in his arms. What he believed to be logical  
thinking lead him to believe that Yami, the last standing and  
intimidating person nearby, must have been the threat. Aiming his gun  
at Yami the officer signaled for the others to follow suit and yelled  
out.  
  
"Slowly put your arms in the air and back away from the girl!"  
  
Taking in the situation, Yami thought of all of the possible  
solutions. 'If I stay with Anzu as I want to, then they might conceive  
me to be an already bigger threat then what they already believe me to  
be. Then again, if I do try to back away from Anzu, she might get even  
more frightened, then who knows what she'll do.'  
  
After taking a deep breath Yami chose one option, slowly took his arms  
off of Anzu, held them high in the air and then called out to the  
officers.  
  
"I'm backing away, but this girl is my.my friend." Somehow, the word  
'friend' just didn't seem to be enough anymore. Yet he continued.  
"She's hurt and scared."  
  
"We'll take care of her.just back away!!!"  
  
Obeying the officers, Yami slowly rose and stepped away from Anzu. She  
tried to reach out for him, not wanting to let go of him, but he moved  
out of the way of her grasp. Doing this pained him even more then he  
thought possible.  
  
Once a safe distance away, the officers swarmed around him and hand  
cuffed him. Before he knew what was happening, he was in the back of  
squad car and managed to catch a glimpse of an ambulance speeding  
away. He knew it was Anzu in there and at this moment the only thing  
he wished for, was to be in there with her. Standing by her side.  
  
::End flashback::  
  
The door to the interrogation room was opened yet again as the officer  
who had spoken to Yami in the park walked in. He placed a folder down  
on the table and turned to Yami.  
  
"After speaking to Ms. Mazaki, both of your stories seem to match up.  
Though she is very shaken up by all that's happened. You were  
obviously performing acts of self defense, which lead to the deaths of  
those men."  
  
"Does that mean I'm allowed to leave?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow  
at the officer.  
  
"Yes. Though you may be called upon at any time and asked to return  
for further questioning."  
  
"I understand." Yami stood as he grabbed his jacket that hung on the  
back of his chair.  
  
"Your friend, Ms. Mazaki, is at Domino General. When you get there,  
find the front desk and tell the nurse on duty that you have  
permission from Sgt. Yoshida to see her. That should allow you  
clearance."  
  
"Thank you.Sgt. Yoshida." With that said, Yami quickly left the police  
station and made his way to the hospital. After a slight disturbance,  
involving an overly, ego-tripped, third shift nurse and a few  
officers, Yami was finally allowed into Anzu's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Well, that's all for now. And there WILL be another chapter,  
though the next is probably gonna be my last for this story. It's  
summer and I find myself to be unbelievable lazy and I can barely  
finish my stories! I told myself that I wouldn't start another story  
until I finished my current one, and well that jut didn't work out.  
^_^  
  
So now I'm off to brainstorm and ponder on some very important  
issues.....aka....I'm going to bed!!! *grabs Yami plushie* TA!  
  
Please review!!!!! To be continued.... 


	8. Virtues

Chibi: Well now, it has been a very-very-VERY long time since I've last updated, or at least it seems that way to me, and I apologize profusely! I can't believe I'm already a month into my junior year at college! Where does the time go! I've been meaning to get this posted sooner, but between the three P's (papers, parties, and people!) I've had no time! But, fortunately, much like last year I also have a class this year, in which I can write my fics! So hopefully I'll have some new ones up shortly (or I could finish my GundamW or Inuyasha ones I've already started!) So, this is the finally chapter of this fic. I made it very fluff-filled for those he asked for it; at least I think it is. I've been inspired by all those lucky gits around campus who have a special someone and like to flaunt it off in the overly sappy way that they do. I think they just like to make me feel bad ~_~' No worries though! Mr.Right is out there somewhere! Maybe I'll find him at Ohayo-Con! LOL  
  
Quick shout-outs!  
  
AnimeTenshi1: Sorry for leaving you hanging! But I hope the wait was worth it!  
  
Angel_of_the_Apocalypse: You can review whenever you feel like it! Take your time! And btw..it is spelt right!  
  
Jellybob_15: Thanks for the complement! You're so nice!  
  
BlackBelt- Short'n'sweet - Thanxs!  
  
Nofretete: I also luv Anzu/Yami as a couple! Well obviously, I write about them all the time! LOL, glad you like my work.  
  
DesertDancer: Thanks for your encouragement! And btw, I luv your name!  
  
Chibi-Suiko: Don't know what to say to you. Inspiration comes without warning. And I really can't tell if you're complimenting or criticizing, either way: there's this little button on the left side of your keyboard. It reads 'Caps Lock'....hit it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A gentle hand rested upon her cheek, willing her to open her eyes. Obediently her lashes fluttered as her clear blue eyes opened to the sights before her. Everything was fuzzy at first, but shortly came into focus, but all that mattered to her was the person before her.  
  
Anzu smiled up at Yami and then appeared to be studying him. A quizzical look passed his features as he watched her watching him. It had been over a day since she last was awake. This whole ordeal was just too much for her and left her tired enough to stay asleep since her arrival and interview with the police. Yami stared into her beautiful eyes as he waited for her to say something.  
  
"Wow...." she stated blankly, "You look terrible. When did you last sleep?"  
  
A small laugh sounded from his closed mouth and his eyes shone with amusement. 'You think I look bad,' he thought, 'you should see yourself!....not that I'd ever tell you that.' Yami briefly remembered a time when Jou had said Anzu looked bad and ended up with a minor concussion. No, Yami had more self-preservation instincts than that.  
  
"I've been up for over a day now. Once I was released from the police I came here to see you, but you were already out cold and I've stayed by your side since then. Yugi and the others came by to see you earlier today also. They're very worried for you and can't wait to see you again. But none of that is relevant. How are you feeling now? The other night was....." he paused, trying to decide how to soften the blow, "....hectic to say the least."  
  
Her eyes widened and he awaited the shock from the past events to strike her like lightening, but it never came.  
  
"Over a day! You've been awake for over a day?! How are you still keeping your eyes open?!" She stiffly moved to one side of her hospital bed, "Lay down, you need to rest."  
  
What Anzu lacked of in shock, Yami more than fully made up for. "Huh? Oh......no! Wait! What? I can't!" He looked at everything else in the room, but her; while waving his arms franticly in front of him and then bowed his head to look at the floor, a slight blush creeping across his face.  
  
"Don't be silly. You need to sleep." Anzu appeared to be totally unaware of Yami's slight embarrassment. She carefully reached out and took his hand and pulled him in next to her.  
  
He remained stiff as a board, staring up at the ceiling until Anzu softly called out to him. "Yami?" It was barely a whisper; if he had not been next to her he would not have heard it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank-you." He felt her shift her head to look away from him.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he relaxed and turned to look at her  
  
"For everything. For helping me. I don't know what would've happened if you had not been there. That's now twice within the past few days that you saved me."  
  
'Twice?' Yami thought, 'Of course. How could I almost forget? This has all happened because of her attack on that rainy day. And there was also.....' He stopped, not wishing to continue his thought and trying to hide another slight blush.  
  
"Anzu, you don't need to thank me. You're my friend. And I always protect my friends."  
  
"Oh......." her voice sounded disappointed, almost hurt and he realized this. She took in a startled breath when she felt Yami take her hand in his. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. He caught her gaze with his and they looked into each other's eyes lying side by side.  
  
"You didn't let me finish," his voice was low and deep. His whispered words were raspy as his hot breath flowed across her face. "I always protect me friends Anzu, but I would allow nothing to EVER happen to you. You mean too much to me."  
  
Anzu couldn't tear her gaze away from his even if she wanted too. She didn't know what to say to him. Was he trying to say that he felt more for her than just friendship, the same way that she has felt for him, but had always been too afraid to tell him?  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that it was now raining outside. A constant stream that beat down on the window with the occasional thunder sounding, creating a hypnotic rhythm that filled the room.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she let her feelings and instincts work for her. She gently laid her head on Yami's chest as she gave his hand a squeeze and let out a comforted sigh. Yami understood her actions and felt a wave of relief and joy pass through him. She did share the same feelings he did.  
  
"Anzu......" She turned to look up at him. She could tell he wanted to say something, but didn't know how too. Everything suddenly made sense and she began to wonder why she ever doubted his feelings for her? How could she have been so naive to miss his feelings for her?  
  
A look of understanding crossed both their faces as a clash of thunder broke them from their trance like states. Both glanced at the window and watched as the rain traced patterns on the glass. Anzu laid her head back down on his chest as she watched the storm outside.  
  
Yami took the opportunity to watch her instead of the rain. She was so beautiful, even after all that's happened to her. She was strong-willed, whether or not she believed it. Most people would be in sheer chaos and hysterics right now, but not her. She remained calm and caring, much like a queen who never losses her cool.  
  
The lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up to him. He wrapped his arms around Anzu, smiling to himself as she snuggled up closer to him. Yes, they were at a hospital; yes, this could've happened under better circumstances, but they were together now. Wrapped around each other, feeling the others warmth. Yami bent his head down and kissed the top of Anzu's head not knowing how else to express his feelings at the moment. That however was quickly remedied as Anzu turned to look at him. As if reading his mind, she smiled up at him and nodded. They both met in a sweet kiss that grew with passion with each passing second.  
  
As their moment of ardor grew to an end, the rhythmic beating of the rain helped to lull them into peacefully slumber. Tomorrow they would tell everyone of their love, tomorrow they would begin their new life together, tomorrow would hold so many possibilities. But for now they would remain wrapped in each other's arms, listening to the rain and enjoying the virtues of their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: *holds up big sign that reads: THE END!*  
  
Well boys and girls, there ya have it! Probably not the greatest, but it's done! You can't say I left ya hanging! I just hate it when that happens. As always, I'd love to read your reviews and know what you thought! Take care!!  
  
Ja minna-san! 


End file.
